


Finding Farran

by KakitoSougo



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anyways time for legit tags, F/F, F/M, Gen, Honestly all of the ships are lowkey, Honestly this is really self indulgent, Hurt/Comfort, I just took the negatives in everyone's relationship and turned the dial up to ten, I promise there is no death, Like you may not even notice them, M/M, Short multi fic, Sorry Not Sorry, even then its only a little so, i bet the three people that read this will be like, mentions of kidnapping and possible death, no regrets tho, ships???? Where????, short chapers, the comfort doesn't come till the very end, what else do I put here??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakitoSougo/pseuds/KakitoSougo
Summary: It has been a few days since Emily and Sophie last visited Elvendale and the sisters can't wait to get and see what their elven friends have been up to! Maybe they have been planning a party! Or maybe they finished rebuilding the treehouse! Or maybe one of them disappeared into thin air!Wait... what?





	1. Where is everybody?

As the sun began to set, Emily and Sophie finish packing their bags excitedly.

 

"What do you think the elves have been up to since our last visit?! Do you think they planned us a party again?" Sophie jumps up and down on the bed as she continues spouting any and every idea that pops in her head. Emily chuckles, triple checking their bags one last time, "C'mon Em! You have to have some idea of what they are planning! I know you go visit without me!"

 

Emily sighs as she turns to Sophie who's now pouting, "I told you already, Sophie. I don't know what they are planning. Besides they could have started making the plans after I had left. You know time passes differently there than it does here." Sophie nods solemnly and jumps to her feet, excited once more for the adventure ahead.

 

"Well then let's hurry and go see them! I want to say hi and try one of Aira's inventions with Naida!" Sophie ran out of the room, nearly waking their parents up.

 

"Calm down Sophie," Emily scream-whispers, but her little sister completely ignores her in favor of running down the hall and out the door. With a sigh Emily jogs to catch up with her sister, locking the front door behind her.

 

The two sisters ran to the forest, Sophie arriving at the spot where the portal to Elvendale lays hidden first. She jumps up and down as she waits for her laughing sister to open the portal, and without a second thought, the two sisters step into the portal. In what felt like a matter of seconds they were in Elvendale.

 

Emily takes a deep breath, taking a second to just enjoy the pure tranquility of the moment and opens her eyes, seeing Sophie had already run off towards the new place the elves made their home. "Wait up Sophie!" Emily runs after her sister giggling. As they close in on the elves new home, Emily can't help but notice the lack of woodland creatures prancing between the trees and the almost dull color some of the plants had.

 

Sophie turns around, now running backward as she yells, "Hurry up Emily! We are almost there!"

 

"Huh-? Oh, yeah. I'm coming, Sophie!" Emily bites her bottom lip, casting one more glance before catching up to Sophie.

 

The elves new home was another large treehouse. This one sat next to the lake and was not as extravagant as the last, after all, it was only a temporary home. Azari made it clear last time Emily was here that they would work on fixing their old treehouse whenever they could and would live in this new one until it was fixed. Everyone had agreed that it was a good plan and did exactly that. So when Emily and Sophie arrived at the new treehouse and found it empty, neither of them were really surprised.

 

Sophie ran their bags upstairs to the room saved for them while Emily wrote a small note in case anyone came back to the treehouse while they went look at the old treehouse. Sophie tugged on Emily's sleeve, "C'mon! We have to go see the others!"

 

"Alright, alright," Emily chuckles allowing Sophie to lead her out of the treehouse and towards the old one. It did not take long for them to reach it and both sisters called out for their friends.

 

"Azari~! Naida~!"

 

 _Nothing_.

 

"Aira~! Farran~!"

 

_Nothing again._

 

"Rosalyn~! Cronan~!"

 

They called desperately.

 

"Anybody~?!"

 

Yet no matter how much they called, there was no response. So Emily instead calls for their dragon with a high pitch whistle, who thankfully comes a few seconds later followed by the other dragons and their riders on their back. Sophie cheers waving her arms excitedly and Emily notices how only Azari returns the gesture but it was nowhere near as excited as it usually was. When Sophie slowly lowers her hands Emily knows she noticed too.

 

The dragons land and Emily notices that Farran's dragon and the elf himself was missing. Not only that but everyone wore sad expressions. Azari ran over and immediately wraps her arms around Emily's waist burying her face into Emily's neck.

 

"What happened," Sophie asks Naida, who looks away guiltily. "Why are you all sad? Where is Farran?" She tries again and Azari's grip tightens.

 

"Guys," Emily says softly, dragging all of the elves except Azari's gazes from the ground. "Please, tell us what is going on?"

 

Aira takes a deep breath stepping forward. "A- a few days after you left Emily, Farran went into the forest to look for some herbs. We- we weren't really paying attention to where he said he was going or what he was looking for. Normally it wouldn't matter but-" Aira's voice cracks and she looks away again. Naida places a gentle hand on Aira's arm and continues for the air elf.

 

"The problem is this isn't like normal. We realized when Farran had not returned for dinner that something was wrong and went out to look for him," Naida drops her head her voice going soft, "but it was too late."

 

Emily's heart stops in her chest. She just couldn't wrap her head around it- Farran. Sweet, lovable, goofy Farran was- "Is- Is he?" She couldn't even say it. It just hurt too much. She nearly forgot Sophie was even there until she heard a soft gasp from her. Thankfully Naida went to wrap Sophie up in her arms as Rosalyn answered Emily's question.

 

"That's the thing, we don't know. We don't know where he is or if he is in danger or not. We spent the last week or so searching all of the forests for him, but with no leads, there is very little we can do." She says and a part of Emily knows she is only being honest with her, but she couldn't help but wish Rosalyn would be a bit more optimistic.

 

Azari surprises Emily when she sniffs, and Emily finally returns the hug that was more like Azari holding onto her for dear life. "It's my fault," Azari whispers. "If I hadn't brushed him off when he tried to tell us we would have found him already."

 

Emily shakes her head as she softly whispers, "I don't think so." Apparently, their conversation wasn't as private as she thought as Emily hears gasps from all around her. Azari pulls off of Emily to give her a bewildered look and Emily sighs and looks away finally understanding why the others kept doing the same. "It's just- if Farran was just hurt or randomly taken wouldn't you all have found something like a hint by now? The fact you guys haven't found anything yet means whoever did this knew what they were doing or-" Emily didn't want to say what else could've happened. It was the last thing she wanted to be true.

 

"Or what?" Azari just had to ask but even still Emily could not look up or answer the question. Unfortunately, Cronan had reached the same conclusion as her.

 

"Or else, the person who stole him has the power to open portals to other worlds..."


	2. Maybe... !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves explain the situation to Emily and Sophie, unfortunately, there's a lot of tension in the air and nothing to keep it from exploding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like no one likes this but whatever I am still gonna post it cause I can ;-P lol
> 
> Also this like a day late oops,,

"What do you mean?!" Naida cried, "How can someone other than Emily have the power to open the portal!! And without any of us noticing??" The water elf paces around the small living room in the new treehouse, asking the same question for the twentieth time since Cronan told everyone what Emily thought.

 

Cronan shook his head, sitting on one of the couches next to Rosalyn, "I already told you Naida, I have no idea, but that's the only thing that makes sense." His hand was tight in Rosalyn's hand, both of them rubbing their thumbs across each other’s knuckles soothingly. "I mean, how else would he disappear without a trace?"

 

"But no one in Elvendale has that power right?" Emily asks as she looks over to Sophie who was sitting in Aira's lap, tear stains trailing down her cheeks as she clutched Aira's shirt tightly. Emily herself tightens her own grip on Azari’s hand.

 

Rosalyn nods, "As far as I am aware, no elf has that amount of power, nor such control that we wouldn't notice. But if the culprit wasn't from Elvendale-"

 

"How would someone from another dimension be able to come into ours without any of us noticing and at the right moment to kidnap Farran?!" Azari jumps up from her spot next to Emily, startling the human who had been pressed deep into her side. "There is no way they just got lucky! And if they did Farran would have done something to show that something was wrong!"

 

"No disrespect, but how would you know?" Rosalyn shot back, her voice cold as her eyes. "It took you nearly a whole day to even notice Farran was missing in the first place, and none of you cared to listen to where he was going or what he was doing!" 

 

Cronan pulls on Rosalyn’s hand, "Rosalyn! I'm sure-"

 

"How dare you?!" Naida cried, shaking out of her shock. Azari steps back still in shock and Emily rushes to her feet to catch the fire elf. "How dare you say that we wouldn't know when our friend is in danger!!" Naida stormed up to Rosalyn, Cronan stepping between the girls as Rosalyn stands up to meet Naida head on.

 

"It is the truth! You have no idea where he went, how long he was planning to be gone or what he was even doing! And now you are trying to say you would know he was in danger the moment it happened so you could save him? It is precisely because you did not know that we are in this mess in the first place!!"

 

"Well, how were we supposed to know he would be in danger?! There hasn't been any danger since Cronan became our friend!!" Aira cried as she tightened her grip on Sophie, the pain in her voice resonating through Emily and stabbing Cronan as he flinches. 

 

"It's not a matter of knowing he would be in danger!" Rosalyn retorted, pulling Cronan into her arms as if she could tell Aira's words had hurt him without even seeing his expression or taking her eyes off of the other elves. "It's a matter of none of you paying attention to him! Sisters, I wouldn't be surprised if he just ran away rather than actually being captured!"

 

A tense silence filled Rosalyn's outburst, settling into a silent dread in Emily's stomach. "... what?" Rosalyn steps back, her eyes wide as what she said starts to settle in, a hand going to cover her mouth, her eyes shining with regret. Emily continues, her voice weak and pained, "Why would you say that Rosalyn?"

 

She shook her head, "I am so sorry! I- I didn't mean it! I don't know why that came out-" 

 

"GET OUT!" Emily jumps back as Azari rushes out of her arms, fire burning around her threateningly. "GET OUT KNOW BEFORE I BURN YOU!" 

 

Hesitatingly only a second, Rosalyn rushes out and Cronan looks wearily between Azari and where Rosalyn disappeared. The flames around Azari dies down as she wraps her arms around herself. "I'm not mad at you Cronan, but she would probably want you by her side." Cronan nods and makes his way out of the treehouse leaving it quiet and tense. 

 

For what felt like an eternity the girls sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts till Sophie broke it. Her voice was soft and scared, wavering with each word, "Do- do you think Farran really ran away?"

 

"Of course not," Emily says, a bit too quickly, too sure even to her own ears. "There's no way he would run away from us. We are his friends." Emily turns to the elves for confirmation but as her eyes landed on each one they look away, focusing on the floor again. Emily sighs and stands and walks in front of Sophie, squatting in front of her so Sophie had to look at her. "For now we are going to sleep and tomorrow we will go see Tidus and see what he knows."

 

Sophie looks up, her eyes shining brightly with even more tears that threatened to fall any second. "Alright." Sophie throws her arms around Emily's neck and, with a bit of a struggle, Emily carries Sophie up into their room for the night. Just before the sisters fall asleep Sophie asks softly, "We will find Farran right?"

 

"Of course," Emily only wished she felt as sure as she sounded.


	3. Take to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus joins the party and Cronan misses his friend,, oh also there is something off with this forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it is amusing how little shits I give for this fic lmao, whatever, it'll be done in what 5 weeks? So whatever.

They arrived at Tidus's home early the next day, Rosalyn keeping her distance from the other girls, not once looking in their direction. Cronan's gaze shifting between all of them, filled with wordless concern as he watches the girls refuse to even acknowledge Rosalyn’s presence. Even their dragons were filled with similar anxious energy. 

 

Cronan couldn't stop himself from thinking how different things would've been if Farran was there to help lighten the mood. But his fellow earth elf wasn't there and Cronan would do whatever it took to get him back. If not for the girls’ sake then his own, desperately missing the fun the elf would bring with his visits to Rosalyn and Cronan’s home.

 

His dragon roars underneath him, fueled by her riders hope and determination and flies faster the other dragons. They roar back flying faster to keep pace with her. Cronan looks back, excitement coursing through him as he saw the fire in each of the girls' eyes shine back at him. 

 

In record time they make it to the dragon school where Tidus was surprisingly waiting for them, pacing back and forth only stopping when he spots them coming in for a landing. 

 

Emily and Sophie were the first off of their dragons, running straight to Tidus who ran to meet up with them halfway. The three share a quick hug before Emily pulls back asking, "Have you seen Farran?"

 

The water elf shook his head sadly and Cronan's heart ached. "I haven't seen him for a long time now. He told me he was heading to the forest with his dragon to collect some forlorn berries just a-" 

 

"Forlorn berries?!" Naida and Rosalyn cut Tidus off, both filled with excitement and concern. They both run up to Tidus, crowding the poor elf. 

 

"Y-yes. I don't know what part of the forest he went to for it but I am positive he was looking for Forlorn berries." Tidus looked between the girls and casts a wary glance to Cronan who could only shrug in return. 

 

"I know where he went!" Naida and Rosalyn cry at the same time, Rosalyn watches Naida as she runs back to their dragons, following shortly behind when Naida says nothing to her. 

 

Sophie and Emily run back as well, Emily turns back at the last second to ask, "Do you want to come with us Tidus?" 

 

"Of course," without hesitance, Tidus nods and whistles loud and sharp calling down his own dragon. "I am worried about him too you know.” He blushes, “And his dragon of course. Anyways, I'm coming  along." Tidus hops on his dragon getting comfortable quickly.

 

Rosalyn and Naida give each other a silent nod and take off into the sky, Naida ahead by just ahead, "Follow us!" Naida leads the way followed closely behind by Rosalyn, then Emily and Sophie, then Azari, and finally Cronan and Tidus. Now with a clear direction in mind, they fly over the forest past the goblin village to an area Cronan had never seen before. 

 

The tree's here were duller than the ones near the treehouse. Not necessarily sick or wilted, rather as if the shadows were a part of them rather than dancing over them. It sent a familiar chill down Cronan's spine. One he knew all too well. 

 

They land their dragons in a small clearing, hopping off to continue on foot.

 

"What's wrong with this place?" Sophie asks, clinging to her sister in fright, as they all look up at the trees and listen, all silent until a low rumble shattered it. They all turn to the section where the rumble came from, every elf ready to attack. They stood in a tense silence as the rumbling came closer, Tidus relaxing with a soft smirk that confused Cronan. 

 

"What are you doing," Cronan hisses as Tidus walks towards the rumbling.

 

"Tidus," Azari cried not moving her position ready to attack whatever threatened Tidus but the water Elf didn't react to her either. Tidus stops just before the trees holding out his hand cooing. 

 

Cronan and the girls gasp as a bright green muzzle pops out and lays into Tidus's hand, the rumbling coming from the dragon's throat. From Farran's dragon. 

 

"Oh thank the sisters!" Aira cried as she ran over to hug the dragon with the other elves trailing behind her. "We came to the right place! We will be able to find Farran!" The girls’ cheer but Rosalyn and Cronan did not join, and Sophie was quick to stop. 

 

"But I still want to know why the tree's here look so... so dull? And where are all of the woodland creatures? It's so quiet." Sophie looks between all of the elves and her sister, not resting her eyes on any of them till Cronan sighs. 

 

"The reason this forest looks so weird is because it-," Cronan shivers, closing his eyes tight, "its shadow touched."


	4. Shadow Creature...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at the forest but lies in wait for them is the last thing any of them would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the climax!! Honestly, I wonder how much better this fic would've been if I made it into a one shot...

Emily steps back more confused than anything, "What do you mean shadow touched?"

 

Rosalyn shakes her head stepping forward, "He means that there is a crack near here where the Shadow Realm is exposed to the forest."

 

Azari steps forward, her side pressed into Emily's wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist protectively, "Does that mean the Shadow creatures are here?!" Emily feels sick to her stomach and looks over at Cronan who's holding his stomach desperately looking away from all of them. He even retreats from Rosalyn's touch when she tries to comfort him.

 

"No," Rosalyn says softly, her eyes still on Cronan. "If they were we would have run into them long before now. I believe the crack is too small for the creatures to get out."

 

Aira hums softly, drawing Emily's attention to her, "Or maybe it is too controlled for them to get out."

 

Azari frowns, "I thought only shadow creatures lived in the shadow realm? How could something powerful enough to control the cracks between realms live there?"

 

Aira shakes her head sadly, "I am just as confused as you are, but that's the only thing that makes sense besides it being too small." She steps aside as Rosalyn steps forward lighting their path. 

 

"We will find out when we get there. First, we have to find the crack." Everyone nods and Emily leans into Azari as they follow behind Rosalyn and Tidus. Aira and Naida kept Sophie between them, both of them rubbing her back gently, and Cronan took up the back, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. 

 

The group travels in relative silence, watching as the forest grew duller with each and every step deeper into the forest. 

 

Sophie's voice slips out, filling the silence, "Why would Farran come into such a scary place?"

 

"It is the only place where Forlorn berries grow," Rosalyn replies stopping just before a clearing. "But we are close to finding out what happened after he arrived."

 

Emily rushes past Rosalyn and Tidus, the others hot on her heels as they entered the clearing. She gasps along with the others as her gaze focuses in on the thing across the clearing. Emily had no other way of describing it other than as a crack in the universe. A huge, dark, purplish crack from which the shadows seemed to be leaking out and the light around it was being sucked in. Just seeing it made Emily's chest twist in pain knowing that Farran could be in there, scared, hurt, lost and alone. 

 

"It really is a crack..." Azari's voice was soft, so soft Emily nearly missed it. "I can't believe we never noticed..."

 

"What do we do now?" Emily turns to Sophie who is still clinging to the shirts of Naida and Aira. She looks between the elves and her sister fearfully. Everyone looks between Emily and Rosalyn, the same question burning in their eyes.

 

Rosalyn sighs, "We open it. It is the only way to find out if Farran truly is in there." She steps forward looking directly into Emily's eyes. "But the power needed to open it will have to be astronomical." 

 

Emily looks down and grips her amulet tightly in her hand, "With everyone's help, hopefully, it will be enough..." 

 

The group nods and stands behind Emily in a semi-circle, Sophie still clinging to Aira's leg watching her sister with bated breath. Emily takes a deep breath and holds the amulet above her head, the magic within shining brightly. The elves gather their own magic in their hands and direct at Emily's amulet, causing a gust of wind that shook the nearby trees. Nearly ripping them from their homes in the ground.

 

Emily bites her lips and fires all of the magic at the tear, her eyes widening as the magic gathers into one spot, pressing on the tear growing brighter and brighter till-

 

_ "Gah!!"  _ The resulting explosion pushes everyone to the ground, groaning as they struggle to recover from it. Emily sits up hoping, praying for the tear to have open even a little, but-

 

_ Nothing... It was exactly the same. As if- as if nothing happened... _ A broken sob fills the silence and it takes Emily a moment to notice it was her own.  _ They had failed. Even with all of their power combined they couldn't save Farran.  _ Tears drip down her cheeks as she cries. No one can bring themselves to comfort the human, all of them lost in their own world of regret and pain. 

 

Rosalyn looks around at her fellow elves mourning the loss of their dear friend. Even Cronan was sobbing into his hands and it broke her heart. She had failed to bring back their friend and now everyone would suffer for it. Just as Rosalyn turns to get up and comfort Emily a gush of wind pushes her back down with a cry of pain. 

 

_ "What?!" _ Another gush of winds pushes them all back down to the ground. Everyone crying out in pain. Rosalyn forces herself to roll over to figure out where it was coming from. The wind was relentless  without a second in between each gust making it even harder for Rosalyn to look up and find its origin. 

 

Biting her lip, Rosalyn forces her head up and her heart stops at the sight before her. 

 

A creature with black wings was beating the wind down on the elves as its talons pin Emily to the ground. The girl did not struggle beneath the creature, instead, it seemed to Rosalyn that she was staring up at the creature who refused to look down. The younger human behind Rosalyn cried out and seemingly snapped the girl out of whatever trance she was in. 

 

" _ Stop, _ " she cried, barely loud enough for Rosalyn to hear. "Stop we are your friends!  _ Please, Farran! _ "

 

...

 

_ What?! _


	5. I DON'T CARE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farran has changed so much since he disappeared, the question is why? Its only been a few days, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the title of this chapter is such a mood, both in general and this chapter specifically lmao

Naida couldn't believe her ears. There is no way she heard Emily correctly. It wasn't possible, yet only a second after the words had left her friend’s mouth the painful wind stopped. Naida immediately pushes herself up and her heart stops as her eyes lay on the creature. 

 

Its black wings were nothing like she had ever seen. Its glowing golden eyes were piercing and cold. Its bird feet were unnatural. But it was undeniably Farran. From its height to the color of its irises and hair. The creature was Farran and Naida's heart drops as her chest twist into pure pain. 

 

The creature -Farran- steps off of Emily and with Farran's voice says, "Leave. And never bother this forest again." His cold tone sends shivers down her spine and tears down her cheeks. 

 

_"No!"_ Naida doesn't even realize she's talking till Farran's glare settles on her. "We won't leave you! Not after we finally found you!"

 

"Yeah," Azari cries, Naida refuses to take her eyes off of Farran as he looks over at Azari. His eyes narrow as he growls. 

 

"Found me?" Naida opens her mouth but the next words out of Farran's mouth leave her colder than ever before. "Who are you to me that I should care why you are here?"

 

"Wha- We- We are your friends!"Naida forces herself to her knees and towards Farran who, with a flap of his wings, pushes her back down. "Gah!"

 

"Farran!" Tidus is standing, tears streaming down his cheeks but eyes narrowed in determination. Farran looks at the male elf, his eyes softening just a small bit. "I know you know us. There's no way you forgot. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." Tidus's voice was so soft Naida was sure the elf was just a second away from breaking into sobs again.

 

"I'm so sorry," Emily sobs beneath Farran drawing his attention to her. "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry, so sorry!"

 

Naida watches as Farran bends down and rubs her cheek he speaks softly like the Farran she knows. "Do not be sorry," he looks up at Tidus, "neither of you. You guys did nothing wrong." He stands up and pulls Emily to her feet, holding her close as Tidus comes closer and cautiously wraps his own arms around Farran. Naida tries to stand up again, jumping slightly when Sophie runs past her, jumping to wrap her legs and arms around Farran. 

 

Naida's heart warms when Farran chuckles softly, and she sees the sweet elf that had disappeared so long ago. She walks closer to the little group intent on joining till Farran's cold golden eyes stop her. "Farran-"

 

"Liefsen-dil." Farran quickly turns back to the crack handing Sophie off to Emily while she and Tidus took a cautious step back. "Did you find out what was attacking the crack?"

 

Naida's chest squeezed in fear as a large, light blue creature steps out of the crack. Its wings were even larger than Farran's and somehow even darker in color. His golden eyes and black iris scanning over all of them, devoid of emotion but sending, even more, shivers down Naida's back. "Liefsen-dil," the creature's voice was so deep yet gentle, "are these-" 

 

"No Naurcath-nil," Farran cuts off the creature quickly. The creature looks down at Farran and Naida knows he can feel everyone's eyes on him. 

 

The creature speaks again, looking directly at Farran, "Liefsen-dil, do not try to lie to me. They are the ones you were waiting for aren't they." It wasn't a question, even Naida could tell, yet she couldn't focus on that. She had too many other questions swirling in her head. 

 

"Fine," bites out. "Some of them are. The others are innocent, but I can't forgive them," Farran's hands tighten into fists, his claws piercing his palms. The creature's eyes soften as it places a large hand on Farran's shoulders. "I can't forgive them" he mutter, pain flooding Naida as she realizes who he's talking about. 

 

"But-" Naida turns who steps forward, reaching her hand out towards Farran, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Farran. We- we are sorry. We- we didn't-"

 

_ "I DON'T CARE!" _ Farran snaps, his wings snapping out as turns on them, his golden eyes piercing and deadly. Naida falls to the ground, fear flooding her body as the creature grabs Farran's wings firmly, pulling them back as Emily, Sophie and Tidus duck away. 

 

"Liefsen-dil!" The creature tries to get Farran's attention but it doesn't work, as Farran continues to fight against the creature.

 

_ "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO OR ANY OF THAT!!  _ YOU  _ IGNORED ME!! I COULD HAVE DIED!!" _ Naida gasps as tears stream down Farran's face, his face contorted in pain and anger as the creature pulls Farran to its chest. Farran's wings are folded tight against his back while the creature's wings drape loosely around them both. It whispers something into Farran's ear but he continues. 

 

_ "If Naurcath-dil hadn't come when he did I wouldn't have lived and you bastards would have never known!"  _ His voice cracks and a sob escapes Naida,  _ "And if that wasn't enough, I waited! I waited for you to come for what felt like months! And for what?! A few half-hearted apologies!!"  _ Naida shook her head, tears pouring out of her eyes but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Farran, no matter how much it hurt. 

 

_ "It took you weeks and help from everyone else to find me and you"  _ he points an accusing finger directly at Azari,  _ "You just shooed me off like it was nothing! You all dragged Cronan to this place while  _ knowing _ anything Shadow related is painful for him! Who knows how long it took for you to go to Tidus for help- probably after Emily showed up! I don't even doubt you got into arguments with Rosalyn whenever she said  _ anything _ that was a slight accusation to you three! And you all had the gall to drag  _ Sophie  _ into this!"  _ Naida wanted to look away, to deny it all, to sob and beg for his forgiveness. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare at Farran with his new body and cry. 

 

Farran took a deep, shaky breath, leaning into the creature behind him. "I don't care if you are sorry Naida. Azari. Aira. I will never, _never_ forgive you."


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are tight and Emily is in shock, well she isn't the only one, but in this stressful time, it's the little moments that matter.

Emily couldn’t believe her ears. No, she didn’t want to believe them. She didn’t want to believe that it had taken them weeks to find him. That Azari and the others waited more than a week to ask Rosalyn for help and never thought to ask Tidus. She didn’t want to believe how painfully true Farran’s words were. 

 

But there was no denying it. It was written plainly on their faces, the guilt of their actions weighing heavily on the three elves. The look of pain and confusion on Rosalyn and Cronan’s faces. The way Tidus’s grip on her shoulders tightened. The anger in Farran’s eyes and the defeat in his stance. It was all far to telling and Emily didn’t know what to feel or think anymore. 

 

The creature- Naurcath-nil held Farran close, muttering softly into his ear, “Breath, dillian. You are safe and they cannot hurt you. You got it off your chest, now breathe.” Emily could barely hear him over the pounding in her heart, but Farran heard him loud and clear, taking deep breaths. His shoulders heaved as he closed his eyes, leaning even further into Naurcath. 

 

Emily hears a soft muttering and looks down at Sophie who was glaring at the ground. She whispers softly to her little sister, “Sophie?” 

 

“Why?” Sophie’s voice was harsh and rough from all of the sobbing and screaming. “Why did they take so long? Why did it take them weeks? Why didn’t they try harder!” Sophie refuses to look up as she yells, her small shoulders shaking painfully. 

 

Emily glances at the elves in question. All three girls flinched and looked away guilty, Azari the first to break contact. Emily lets her gaze drift over Cronan and Rosalyn who shook their heads sadly, just as confused as Sophie but with no voice to question it. 

 

“Because.” Emily head jerks back to Farran who is once again glaring down at the trio, his hands tightly gripping Naurcath’s arm. “I mean  _ nothing _ to them,” he spits it out, daring them to argue otherwise. 

 

“That is not true,” Naida argues weakly. Azari doesn’t even lift her head. 

 

“Then answer the question!” Emily jumps a little when Sophie yells, jerking her head up to glare at the girls. Sophie pushes out of Emily’s arms and she couldn’t do anything to stop her. “Tell me! Why did it take you  _ weeks _ to ask for help! Why did you not pay attention to where he was going or what he was going to do! Why did you put all of us through this?!” Emily rushes to her feet, just in time to catch her sister as her strength seeps out of her. Sophie turns around to sob into Emily’s chest as her sister rocked her, humming soothingly. 

 

Emily doesn’t notice Farran leave Naurcath’s arms until he sits next to them. He presses a soft kiss to Sophie’s hair, “I’m sorry Sophie. I didn’t mean to make you so sad, I shouldn’t have acted out like that.” 

 

Sophie shakes her head, pulling her face out of her sister’s chest to look into Farran’s golden eyes. “Don’t be sorry Farran.” 

 

Emily nods, “You have every right to be upset.” She looks up to see Tidus carefully step closer and crouch down placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t try looking for you myself. I should have-” Tidus started to say but Emily cuts him off. 

 

“Don’t blame yourself Tidus,” Emily quickly cuts him off, not wanting to think of how much longer it would have taken without him.  “Not when you are the reason we even found this place.” 

 

“She’s right,” Rosalyn says, walking up to the small group with Cronan close behind. His arms were still wrapped tight around his stomach but he didn’t look sick. “If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be here. I am sorry we didn’t come to you first.”

 

“You didn’t even know how long Farran had been gone, so you aren’t allowed to blame yourself either.” Emily shook her head softly as Rosalyn huffed with a sad smile. 

 

Emily turns to find Farran watching Cronan crouch beside him. “I’m glad you are okay Farran,” Cronan says, his voice soft and filled with relief. “Even if you do look vastly different.” 

 

Farran chuckles softly and Emily didn’t realize how much she craved the sound. “I haven’t changed that much if you guys can still easily recognize me,” Farran, Cronan, and Tidus chuckle.

 

“Of course we will recognize you,” Tidus says softly, giving Farran a gentle and loving smile. “No matter how much you change.” Farran blushes slightly as he smiles back at Tidus. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you for finding me.” 

 

Emily looks back at Azari, Aira, and Naida still sitting on the ground looking at them sadly. Azari opens her mouth and Emily waits, she waits for something, anything to prove that they didn’t mean for this to happen. Anything. But nothing comes out. Azari just closes her mouth and looks away and Emily looks away too. She was to hurt to look at them any longer.

 

“Liefsen-dil,” Farran looks back at Naurcath with a small smile. “I am heading back to inform the clan that everything is well. Will you be staying the night with them or-?”

 

Farran glances at Tidus before sighing, “I will be coming back to the clan tonight. I’m not ready to stay here for the night or go back with them.”

 

“Alright, I will notify Luscii-nin.” He opens the crack easily with one hand and Emily’s breath gets stuck in her throat. 

 

“Thank you Naurcath-dil.” Naurcath nods a soft smile and walks into the crack closing it behind himself. 

 

“How did he do that?” They all giggle as Rosalyn asks as soon as the crack finishes closing, her excitement rolling off her in waves. Rosalyn blushes and sits between Cronan and Emily with a huff. 

 

“Its shadow magic,” Farran says softly. Cronan takes a deep breath Rosalyn quickly rubs her hand along his back soothingly. “It’s the only way to open and close the crack.” Rosalyn nods looking down.

 

“Why is there a crack out here anyway?” Sophie asks softly, fidgeting in Emily’s lap. “And why does that Naurc-guy keep calling you Leaf-sin? And how are there thing other than shadow creatures in the shadow realm?! And-”

 

“Oh my gosh Sophie,” Emily cries while the rest of the group laughs. “We have till nightfall to ask him questions. Slow down and let him answer them.”

 

Sophie giggles softly as she scratches the back of her neck, “Sorry. My first question is why is there a crack out here?” 

 

Farran chuckles, “Don’t be sorry. As for the crack, Naurcath-dil says that it’s to help regulate the light and darkness between the two worlds. You will have to ask him another day for specifics on how because I didn’t pay much attention to that detail.” 

 

The group chuckles and Emily asks the next question, “But isn’t that dangerous for the surrounding life? I mean, the plants are so dark and dull and we haven’t seen a single creature besides your dragon who didn’t seem to be doing too well.” 

 

Farran sighs, “My dragon is stubborn. She is only ill because she refused to leave and get more suitable nutrients despite me telling her to go so many times.” He shakes his head fondly and looks at Tidus, “Do make sure she heads home and eats well.” 

 

Tidus nods with a chuckle and Sophie speaks up, “What about the plants and animals that used to live here!” 

 

Farran chuckles, “The plants are perfectly fine. They are used to the shadows and know how to survive otherwise they wouldn’t be here. After all, this crack has been here since the shadow creatures were banished to the Shadow Realm.  And there are tons of animals in this forest.” 

 

“Nuh-uh,” Farran laughs at Sophie’s childish response. Instead of rebuking he merely lifted his hand and whistled. After a second of silence, the whistle was returned and a bird with the same color feathers as the tree leaves landed on Farran’s hand. He pets it softly as he moves his hand in front of Sophie. 

 

“See. Most of the animals reflect the colors of the forest which can make them hard to see unless you know what you are looking for.” Sophie carefully reaches up and pets the bird, giggling as it shakes its head and chirps at Sophie curiously. 

 

The group continues to sit there, calling to more and more animals till the sun was setting beyond the trees, the clearing even darker than before. 

 

“Be careful,” Farran says after giving them all hugs, Tidus’s hug was longer than everyone else’s. “I will see you all tomorrow right?” 

 

Emily and Sophie nod immediately as Tidus responds, “Of course.” 

 

Farran smiles, but it disappears as he looks over at Azari and the others as they walk up. “We are truly sorry Farran. We didn’t realize what we did would hurt this much. We didn’t think you were in any danger. We-”

 

“Save it.” Farran bites looking away. “You can say sorry all you want but until you explain yourselves from your own mouths it won’t matter.” 

 

Azari sighs looking down, while Naida bites her lip. “Why doesn’t it matter?” Farran looks up and glares at Aira who continues. “We apologized and realized our mistake! Why can’t you forgive us?!” 

 

“Cause I don’t believe you!” Farran snaps back causing Aira to gasp. “How can you expect me to believe you when you can’t even tell me _why_ it took you so long?!” Farran’s voice cracks at the end and Tidus pulls him away. Farran sighs into Tidus’s hold looking up when he notices the crack open. 

 

Everyone turns to the crack and weren’t surprised when Naurcath-nil steps out. “Perfect,” he says, “you are all still here. I have something for you.” He turns to Tidus as Farran slowly pushes off of him looking at Naurcath confused.

 

“Hold out your hand,” Naurcath-nil commands and Tidus obeys without even thinking. To their surprise, Naurcath-nil places a small whistle in Tidus’s palms. “This is so you can call to us without wasting energy attacking the crack,” he says with a soft chuckle and all of a sudden, Naurcath isn’t nearly as scary as Emily first thought. 

 

“Thank you,” Tidus says for all of them. 

 

“You are welcome,” Naurcath bows slightly before turning to Farran. “Ready to go Liefsen-dil?”

 

Farran nods and the two of them disappear into the crack without another glance back. The group stares at the crack for another second before looking away, “Let's head back and get a good night's rest,” Emily says softly. 

 

No one talks the whole way back and immediately fall asleep as soon as they make it home. 


	7. No Promises

Emily throws her bag on her back with a sigh, "Are you sure you don't want to come with Sophie?" Emily looks back over her shoulder to her little who was sitting on Emily's bed, legs cross her face set in a frown.

 

Sophie nods slowly, "Yeah... Naida... she said she and the others were going to apologize to Farran the next time we come back and I-." She bites her lip and Emily waits patiently for her to organize her thoughts and continue. "I want to see them but, not arguing. I don't want to see that. So I will be staying here this time. Maybe ask to go Sarah's."

 

Emily nods and walks over to Sophie, pulling her into a hug. "I understand. These last few weeks have been rough, but maybe next time Farran will be in the treehouse with little baby wings making tea?" Emily knew it wasn't much but the little smile Sophie gave her was worth it. "Have fun at Sarah's and I will tell you how everything went when I come back alright?"

 

Sophie nods wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. "See you later sis." 

 

Emily kisses the top of Sophie's head and the two sisters pull away. "See you later," and Emily leaves. She calls out a goodbye to her parents as she passes them and makes her way to the forest in silence. 

 

It had been a long time since she last went to Elvendale by herself, with Sophie insisting to see Farran and Nauracth as much as possible and to help convince Farran to return to return to the treehouse. The first time they had tried, Farran had run away to the Shadow Realm and Naurcath came out only moments later telling them he would not be returning that day. 

 

In comparison, these last few times had been extremely successful, Farran actually staying to hear them out and even promising to try and forgive Azari and the others if they explained. He never promised to return to the treehouse but does often visit Tidus and the dragons and Cronan and Rosalyn’s home as a compromise. 

 

Emily quickly opens the portal to Elvendale and hops through, taking only a second to appreciate the magic that transports her to Elvendale. As soon as she arrives she takes note of the bright color of the trees and chitters of woodland creatures. With a happy sigh, she makes her way to the new treehouse to meet up with the girls and discuss their plans of apologies. 

 

Before the treehouse even came in sight, a red blur tackles Emily to the ground. Emily lets out a huff of amusement as Azari presses her face into Emily's chest. "I missed you," Azari whines, refusing to lift her head and look Emily in the eyes. 

 

"You are nervous," Emily wasn't asking cause she knew. She knew Azari had been stressing over how to apologize to Farran, how to prove that she regretted her actions. After all, she acted similarly when she finally convinced Emily that she was truly apologetic. 

 

Azari nods into Emily's chest, her grip around Emily's waist only tightening.

 

Emily sighs fondly, patting Azari's head, "I know. Just be honest with him like you were with me and I am sure he will forgive you." When Azari still doesn't let go Emily tries again, "He is nowhere near as mad as he was when you first tried."

 

"You promise?" It broke Emily's heart to hear the usually vibrant and fiery elf so meek and scared. 

 

"I promise." Emily smiles as Azari pulls off of her, sitting up slowly, her hair draped over her face. Emily sits up and cups Azari's cheeks pulling her close to rest their foreheads together. Azari searches Emily's brown eyes and Emily returns the gaze confidently. "I promise," she whispers again watching as Azari's eyes light up and a smile finally makes its way to the fire elf's face.

 

Azari jumps up to her feet and holds a hand out for Emily, "Then let's go before I start thinking too much again!" With a soft giggle, Emily takes Azari's hand and the two run off to the treehouse.

 

Back at the treehouse, Naida and Aira sat at quietly on the couches barely stirring as Azari and Emily enter, filling the treehouse with light giggles. Emily looks at the two of them with a soft smile, "I will put my stuff down and we will head over to the crack alright?"

 

The two elves nod, looking back at the floor with anxious expressions. Emily turns to Azari and mouth's 'cheer them up.' Azari nods and Emily turns to leave, giggling as she walks up the stairs as Azari's voice echoes through the treehouse. After tossing her stuff on the bed she runs back downstairs to find Naida and Aira softly chuckling with Azari. 

 

Azari turns around and gives Emily an enthusiastic thumbs up that causes her to giggle again. "We are all ready to go!" 

 

"Then let's go," Emily responds and the three elves follow her out of the treehouse and call their dragons to fly them to the crack. As they got closer and closer to crack the quieter the elves grew, only the sounds of their dragons wings filling the silence. Concern and fear creeping up as the forest came into view and Emily let them stir in it. 

 

The group lands in the clearing, not surprised to see Rosalyn and Cronan's dragons curled together next to Tidus's and Farran's dragon. As they dismount their dragons, the dragons join their friends happily. 

 

Emily turns to the elves and says confidently, "I know you guys are worried, but I promise Farran will hear you out this time. He has been a lot happier lately and since he is already talking with Tidus and the others he will definitely be happy. So be confident and honest and everything should work out fine!" 

 

Emily waits till all of the girls takes deeps breaths and nod meeting Emily's gaze confidently. "Good, now let's go!"

 

Without any issues, Emily leads them through the forest towards the crack where laughter drifts from and between the trees. Emily emerges from the forest first and Rosalyn notices first, Tidus and Cronan deep in conversation with Farran. Rosalyn raises her hand to wave but stops mid-wave as she notices the girls behind her. Rosalyn casts a quick glance at the oblivious Farran then looks back at Emily.

 

Emily nods and walks forward, "Hey guys," she calls out for the boys' attention and they immediately give it to her. 

 

"Hey, Emily! We need your opinion on something!" Farran smiles brightly, his eyes closed then immediately looks back down, not noticing the girls behind her as Cronan and Tidus do. Cronan bites his lip looking back at Farran to see how he react when he does notice, while Tidus barely even tries to conceal his displeasure to the three elves behind Emily. Farran, on the other hand, continues completely oblivious to the tension around him. 

 

"So we were thinking that if we mixed the Forlorn berries with the Juniper berries it would create a paste that we could feed to sick dragons but that would to bitter for the babies so what do you think would be best-" he holds up two jars of liquids but before he can continue with his question his eyes finally land on the girls behind Emily. 

 

His eyes are no longer golden except on the far edges, looking far more like his normal self and no longer as intimidating as before, yet still there lingered a cold resentment towards Azari and the girls that Emily was determined to mend. "Before you get mad," Emily says cautiously holding her hand up placatingly but Farran does not even glance at her. "They are here to properly explain their actions and apologize. They just ask you hear them out." 

 

Farran's eyes narrow, but before he can say anything Tidus sighs and puts a gentle hand on Farran's shoulder. Farran turns to him with a frown, "It won't hurt to hear them out Farran," Tidus says gently. Farran stares at him for a second before sighing. 

 

"Alright. I'll hear them out  _ but _ ," he glares at Azari, Naida, and Aira individually, "I have no intention on returning to that treehouse, nor do I promise I will definitely forgive you." 

 

Emily turns and watches all three girls nod and sighs a breath of relief. It was possible that everything would be alright. 


	8. More than "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azari, AIra, and Naida are ready to tell the full story and make their final attempt to win Farran's trust, with more than just "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly my favorite chapter and not just because its the last one lol,, 
> 
> Honestly its kinda funny this was only supposed to take 8 weeks to post everything yet college had other plans lol. But here we are the final chapter. Unless I feel like writing a side piece on Farran's time with the Shadow creatures now that the first semester is over... We will see,,, anyways for those still reading here's the ending!

Azari steps forward, fidgeting as her gaze wandered everywhere but at Farran. She takes a deep breath, replaying in her head Emily's words of encouragement. 

  
"What I did to you was wrong, and I see that now." She swallows down a lump in her throat, "That day, I was more preoccupied with planning the surprise for Emily. If I am being honest, I didn't hear a word you said that day. When I realized you weren't coming over to help with the planning I- I shooed you away so that I could have Aira and Naida's full attention again. I wanted Emily's party to be perfect." She glances at Emily, taking in the sad smile Emily gave her.  


  
With a heavy sigh Azari sat up and looked directly into Farran's own blank stare, "I know now that Emily's party was nothing compared to you. You are one of my dearest friends Farran and I should have treated you as such rather than expecting you to assume how much I care."  


  
She looks back to the ground with her back still straight, "At first, I was confused why you refused to accept my apology. Why you didn't care that I apologized. But now I do. Anyone could feel bad for the things they do, but that doesn't mean they realize what they did wrong or know what not to do so it doesn't happen again." She looks back up, a small smile on her lips and pride filling her chest, "So I won't say I am sorry anymore. Instead, I am going to make it up to you any way I can!"   


  
Azari waits, searching Farran's eyes for any hint of positivity or negativity, and the longer she waited the more her smile and chest deflated but she refused to look away. She was going to prove herself no matter how long it would take.   


  
After what felt like hours, Farran looks away at nothing particular, "Alright. I don't forgive you, but I won't stop you from trying." Immediately Azari lit back up and let out a cheer, jumping into the air with excitement. She ran over to Emily wrapping her arms around the human and spinning her, listening to the soft giggles that tumbled out of Emily's lips and into her ears.   


  
Once she was dizzy enough she sat Emily back down on the ground and turned back to Naida who had taken her place, a nervous wreck under Farran's relentless stare. Azari watches sympathetically as Naida clumsily starts, "I- I know this won't help. I am so sorry we hurt you, Farran. I didn't even think of the pain I had caused you by not paying attention. I didn't think something bad would happen- no. That's not what is important here. What I did wrong was that I didn't think of your feelings."   


  
Naida's hands drop to her side and her shoulders droop in defeat, "I didn't think of your feelings at..." she says softly, tears dripping down her cheeks. "You didn't come back because you were hurt emotionally not physically and I- I didn't even realize it till now. I kept trying to think of how you were forced to stay but none of them felt right because you were never forced to." Azari tears her gaze from Naida, barely noticing as the water elf drops to her knees to look at Farran, for him to possibly deny it but she already knew the truth, just like Naida did.  


  
"I was so used to brushing off most of the things you said and teasing you endlessly that I never stop to think how you felt," Naida's sniffling brought Azari's gaze back to the water elf, on her knees with her head in her hands. "I- I can't even blame you for not coming back. No one would want to come back to some supposed friends who hurt you." Naida was no longer sniffling, but full on crying, shaking her head desperately as one of her hands pressed against the ground to hold her up.   


  
Azari was sure Naida wouldn't be able to continue and was going to go help her, but the water elf jerks her head up, showing off her teary face yet determined eyes shocking Azari still. "What we did was wrong and unforgivable. I will not apologize for wanting forgiveness, nor will I use the words 'I'm sorry.' I am going to show you how sorry I am. I am going to prove to you that you can trust me again, even if that takes the rest of our lives!"   


  
Azari looks back at Farran who was still staring at Naida with the same blank expression as before as if judging her commitment through her eyes alone. And, after a long moment of silence, Farran looks away. "You are right, I can't forgive you. Not right now anyway."   


  
Azari smiles, her whole face lighting up as she turns back to Naida who was already running at her for a hug. The two girls wrap their arms around each other and laugh, Azari spinning Naida just like she did Emily, though not as long. Naida then moves to hug Emily tightly, whispering something that Azari couldn't hear, so the fire elf turns back around to Aira.  
  


Azari notes the tear stains down Aira's cheeks and the shaking in her shoulders as she bit her bottom lip. Azari mirrored the action, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for Aira to begin.    


  
They all waited silently for what felt like hours before a sound finally came out of Airi's mouth, "I- you deserve better Farran." Azari blinks, completely surprised, watching as Airi looks into Farran's eyes when it took her and Naida forever to look into his eyes.   
  


"You deserve so much more than being pushed to the side for some party…” She rubs her eyes and takes a deep breath, “The- the others didn't tell you why it took us weeks to find you." Azari looks away, feeling everyone but Farran's eyes on her again. "The reason is because we didn't even realize you were missing. It took us nearly a whole week to realize. Then-" Azari was amazed to see Aira still staring into Farrans' eyes, that she was going to truly tell them everything, "-then we told ourselves that you were fine. That would you have given us a sign if you were in danger or that one of the creatures would have noticed and came to tell us."    
  


Aira takes a deep breath before continuing, "After two days with nothing we were worried, but we were afraid to ask for help. We didn't know how to tell anyone that we failed you and had honestly no idea where you were. We-" Aira's voice cracks and she takes another deep breath refusing to look away. "We were afraid to admit that it had taken us a week to realize you were even gone." Azari glances at Farran and barely hides her gasp as she notices the frown on his face and the others as well.   
  


"We searched for you for around 6 days," Aira says calmly as if the glares of everyone did not bother her. "The only reason Rosalyn and Cronan even joined us is that you failed to meet up with Cronan as you both had planned earlier and Cronan was worried. Without a second thought, I lied and told them you had only been missing for a couple of days and they joined us in searching for you. And we kept the lie even as Emily, Sophie, and Tidus joined us, cause we were afraid of the anger they would have if we told the truth."    


  
Aira looks down with a heavy sigh, "But it never should have been about us. We should have paid attention. We should have searched for you that first night you disappeared. We should have immediately asked for help, not waiting for it to come to us. We- no… _I_ should have never lied." Aira's hands were curled into a tight fist by her side as she looked up again, a new spark of determination within her gaze.   
  


“We should have never done the things we did, and I can apologize for them for the rest of my life but it won't change a single thing.  So instead I am going to show you any and every way I can that I have learned from my mistakes and that I will never hurt you again." Azari looks back and forth between Aira and Farran, her heart pounding in her chest as they stare into each other's eyes, watching closely as Farran's scowl fades to nothingness.  
  


Farran looks away with a sigh, "I hate you all so much for the pain you put me through. I feel as though even eternity would not be enough time for me to be able to forgive you." Azari bites her bottom lip as Tidus and Cronan both put their hands on each of Farran's shoulder, whispering to him something. Farran frowns at whatever they said and sigh, "But... I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance."  
  


Azari and Naida let out a cheer as Aira collapses to her knees exhausted, "Oh thank you so much, Farran," she cries as Azari, Emily, and Naida run over to wrap her up in her arms, "You won't regret it I swear."   
  


Farran doesn't respond but Azari does not miss the small smile on his face as he watches the girls celebrate with Tidus wrapping his own arm around his shoulder laughing.


End file.
